1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses which perform printing by ejecting inks through nozzles.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, typical printing apparatuses are capable of printing each of CMYK inks, and perform printing of any of CMYK inks with respect to each pixel. Further, particularly, printing apparatuses configured to be capable of using two kinds of K inks are well known, and as an example thereof, in JP-A-2002-113850, there has been disclosed a technology in which, with respect to an internal area enclosed by an edge area, recording is performed with combination of a first black ink and a second black ink.
In such an existing technology, however, there has been a disadvantage in that, sometimes, printed portions to be viewed as continuous lines result in being viewed as discontinuous lines. That is, nozzles included in each of printing apparatuses are, sometimes, subjected to certain manufacturing errors during a manufacturing process therefore, and as a result, because of the manufacturing errors regarding the nozzles, ink droplets are recorded on positions different from record positions on which ink droplets ejected through nozzles specific to the record positions are to be recorded. Under such a condition, the misalignments of record positions specific to nozzles bring portions, within which ink droplets are essentially to be recorded continuously so as not to allow corresponding parts of the surface of print paper to be viewed, into a condition in which the corresponding parts of the surface of print paper are likely to be viewed, so that the portions to be viewed as continuous lines are likely to be viewed as discontinuous lines. Such a condition is a disadvantage particularly in printing of drawings in which lots of fine lines are used. In addition, in JP-A-2002-113850, although the two kinds of black inks are used within the internal area enclosed by the edge area, unfortunately, there is not disclosed a configuration in which, with respect to fine lines forming the edge area, the two kinds of black inks are allowed to be used. Moreover, in JP-A-2002-113850, the number of kinds of ink droplets recorded with respect to one pixel is merely one, and thus, even though the two kinds of black inks are used, it is difficult to prevent occurrences of a phenomenon in which printed fine black lines to be viewed as continuous lines result in being viewed as discontinuous lines.